


What Could Happen

by Fianna9



Series: Afreet [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Murder, Slavery, Supernatural Elements, possible future events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Anniversary challenge 2017Prompts: fire, task orientedSummary: What if Prowl used his second wish for a darker purpose?Warning: 1985 Movie references





	What Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This could happen in the future, or things might change by then

Covered in soot and smoke, Scavenger drove straight towards the other Decepticons, scattering them as they tried to avoid being hit. Gibbering like a mad thing as he transformed and cowered behind Astrotrain.

"What in the pit has gotten into you?" Cyclonus demanded as the Constructicon kept babbling and staring back at the road he'd taken at far too fast a speed for his frame. "Galvatron's orders were that your team was to be on the other ridge keeping an optic out for Superion."

"His team won't be looking for anyone anytime soon," a voice said coldly from behind them, causing Scavenger to let out another screech and scramble to the other side of Astrotrain.

Cyclonus stared at the black and white saboteur standing on the outcropping behind them. How had he snuck up on all of them? That should have been impossible even for that Autobot spy. "And you know this how?"

"Your bosses managed to destroy the most promising chance I've had going in a long millennium," Jazz said, ignoring the weapons being aimed at him as he casually hopped down and walked among them. He was still looking up at most of the Decepticons, but the impassive expression was starting to unnerve them. It was like they were insignificant. "I couldn't save them; Unicron was too big even for me. I didn't get what I was promised, but I was given the opportunity to wreck some vengeance. And always finish every task I'm given."

Cyclonus wanted to shoot him to shut him up, but he was almost mesmerized as the mech calmly kept talking. Some sort of optical trick was making his black and white paint seem to shimmer in the light. None of this was making sense.

Jazz reached up and took of his visor, looking at the Decepticons with his burning brimstone optics. Staring straight at Scavenger who suddenly screamed as his wires began to melt from the intense internal heat, he hissed, "Give Prowl my regards when you join him in the Pit. He's waiting for you."

Cyclonus just stared in horror as the last surviving Constructicon burst into flames. He knew they were next.


End file.
